


Nessie Comes Out

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: Renesmee comes out to her aunt Leah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nessie Comes Out

I didn’t take much to convince Jake to drive Renesmee to the reservation. What did worry him though was lack of conversation on the drive over. Usually he couldn’t get a word in when Ness was around, but today she continued to glass over as she nervously bit her nails the entire ride. When she had asked to be dropped off at Leah’s apartment, he was even more concerned. Though through marriage Leah was technically her step-aunt, Renesmee didn’t spend much time with the aloof werewolf. Mostly because Leah wasn’t one to hang around others. The term “lone wolf” most definitely described the eldest of the Clearwater siblings. That being said, Jacob was never one to deny Renesmee anything so as he pulled up to the familiar complex he gave her wary look. “You sure you want me to just drop you here?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you when I wanna get picked up.” And then, off his expression she added, “Don’t worry. I just want to spend some time with a girl wolf for a change.” She smirked and hopped out of the car, jumping down and running towards the door. “See ya later!”

Renesmee took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Leah had been just as confused as Jacob had been when she had sent the text. “Hey, its Ness. Can I come over tomorrow?” A little ominous, Nessie could admit that she could have done better. But hey, it got the job done. Because a few minutes later a familiar ding alerted her of an incoming message. “U got it. 12? See u then.”

Leah’s texts were always so curt. Renesmee felt like it sounded like she was always mad in her texts, but her family had reassured her that it was just the way Leah texted. It had nothing to do with how much Leah loved her.

She was banking on that last fact. There were a few reasons Renesmee had chosen Leah to tell her secret to. For one, it was much harder for Aunt Alice to see what was going on over the treaty line. Secondly, Leah didn’t spend much time with her vampire family- if any at all. So that took care of her father’s mind reading abilities. The only possibility that worried her was that her aunt would accidentally let something slip while she in wolf form. She made a mental note to remind her to keep it to herself as much as possible.

Renesmee checked her watch before knocking on the door. Noon on the dot. So with a deep breath she knocked on the door to the werewolf’s small apartment. Within seconds the door was open, a familiar yet concerned face greeting her. “Hey girlie.” Her aunt’s gruff voice was friendly enough as she stepped aside to let her niece inside.

The house was nothing much, but Leah wasn’t one for opulence. She had what she needed and not much else. A kitchen by the front door and a bathroom on the other side of the apartment. A bed took up a small space in the corner, while the other corner housed a small tv and a couch.

Nessie took a seat, one leg hanging off either side of the arm of the couch. She thought about stalling, but Leah didn’t do well with small talk. More of a “to the point” person.Renesmee lead with small talk anyway. “So how are-“

“You said you wanted to talk to me about something.” The older girl interrupted the mindless pleasantries.

There was never a good way to talk to Leah about emotions; she reminded Nessie of her grandpa Charlie in that way. With the two of them, it was best not to stall or sugarcoat anything. It would only lead to more awkwardness. Straight to the point, no matter how impossible that may seem at the moment.

She didn’t have much time to think. All the hours spent planning this moment utterly unhelpful when it came down to it.

“How do you be gay….” She paused, looking out the window as she heard boys shouting and then a howl. “……here?”

Leah looked confused, processing the question. Her eyes followed Nessie’s to the window, the familiar sound of Paul’s howl signaling that the boys were fighting again.

“It’s not great I’ll tell you that, I—“ After a moment her words trailed off, the realization dawning on her as her eyes went wide.

“Oh. You’re asking cause you…..gay?” The last word was sort of a question. Renesmee let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in.

“Yeah. Me gay,” She raised her eyebrows and smiled softly, gauging her aunt’s reaction. “Is that okay?”

Leah was still in sort of a daze. She shook her head softly, trying to clear her mind.

“Yeah, yeah thats more than fine. That’s-That’s great!” Leah smiled widely— really smiled. The first real smile Nessie could ever remember seeing on the werewolf’s face. She wrapped her niece in a tight hug, pulling her off of the couch so that they were both standing. With her face buried in Nessie’s long, wavy hair, she murmured gently.

“That is so okay. You are so okay.”

Renesmee couldn’t remember ever hugging Leah like this. It felt odd, but not in a bad way. The opposite really; it felt nice. To say it out loud for once. To talk to someone who would understand. Leah finally pulled away and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to her.

“Is she pretty?”

“Who?”

“The one who made you know for sure.”

Nessie’s blush gave her away immediately. Her hands found her hair, a nervous habit she fell back on when she was embarrassed.

“Human?” Leah asked, prying.

Nessie nodded.

“Pretty?”

“Perfect.”

Leah looked almost giddy. It was an entirely new side of her Nessie had never seen before. After a moment her expression softened.

“And to answer your question? It’s not easy. Being a lesbian in La Push. Forks isn’t much different. Not a lot of us around. But finding people you love and who love you back makes all the difference. For example: knowing that I’ve got you around makes it a little easier than it was yesterday.”

By the time Leah had finished speaking, Renesmee was in tears.

“I’m glad I decided to come here today.” She said, wiping her eyes dry.

“Me too, girlie.” Leah responded, her hand ruffling her niece’s hair.

“And keep it to yourself okay? I haven’t exactly told anyone else.” Nessie added, giving her aunt a meaningful look.

“Of course. It’s our secret.” She responded, her expression just as serious. After a moment a sly smile appeared across her lips.  
“Now about that crush……”


End file.
